


loved you in secret

by smolandtol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, M/M, Top Harry, and is like a mixture of past and present, bit angsty, harry cries a lot, it all starts in 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandtol/pseuds/smolandtol
Summary: “Have you listened to my album?”“No.”“Why?”“I knew it’d be about me.”~What really happened between Louis and Harry.





	loved you in secret

Coming soon.


End file.
